


Lover, I'll Be Home

by TricksterInTheShadows



Series: Mumford and Songs Sonfics [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Kinda Happy Ending(ish), Liar, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Mumford ans Sons, Romace, Songfic, Thor - Freeform, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Loki would leave.</p><p> </p><p>Then return, changed, different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover, I'll Be Home

Lover, I’ll Be Home

_I ran away in floods of shame_

_I’ll never tell how close I came_

Loki just let go.

 

After all the years of trying, after all the plans and lots, after all the effort and disappointment, he was just exhausted of trying. He couldn’t create another idea, couldn’t do anything more than what he had tried to do to make his father proud.  He had endlessly tried, again and again, and then there is always a point a person reaches where they can take no more rejection. Loki had reached his point, by the Gods how had he reached it. He had tried one last attempt to prove himself but _NO!_ , there was nothing in all the nine realms and beyond he could do to make his idiotic father proud, and he couldn’t continue with the knowledge that after _years_ , he was still second, a failure.

 

And nothing, not even Thor, his love, could keep him from letting go, from falling… and falling.

_Well you went left and I went right_

_As the moon hung proud and white_

And maybe that is when it all began. When Loki fell and Thor rose as a hero. When Loki learnt to be a true villain. When they both chose the different paths that would have them collide in rage and anger, in love and hate.

 

Maybe that is when it all began, when the two brothers turned lovers, choose different futures, ultimately, destructive and changing futures.

_When you were young, I was not old_

_But our story was not told_

_But torn apart by greedy hands_

The mortals and gods could believe what they wanted about the brothers. They could think there was simply a villain and a hero in a battle, and how unfortunate that they were brought up as brothers. They could judge on what they saw and only that, the battles, they harsh words, the pain and destruction. They would simply play their role of hero and villain to the audience of people, because no one truly knew why the brothers fought.

 

No one knew that it was from a killing love. No one understood how wrong they knew their battles were but could not make peace.  No one could even guess the real reason their fight were flooded with deadly words from Loki and mighty blows from Thor.

 

To the people who watched they watched who they thought fit the roles of their hero and villain, that was all Loki and Thor was to them. But that is not their story, and no one would know.

 

_Spin me ‘round just to pin me down on the cover of this strange bed_

_I’ll be gone by the night’s end_

_Spin me ‘round just to pin me down_

Love and Hate.  Battles and love making. Harsh words and soft caresses. The opposites would always take turn with each other, altering their emotions and action, causing so much misery and happiness. And they were locked in an infinite loop; Love and Hate, battles and love making, harsh words and soft caresses.

_I’ll be home in a little while_

_Lover, I’ll be home [x6]_

So Loki would leave.

 

Then return, changed, different.

 

Loki would return to his lover one day, he promised, as a lover.  One day when he was capable of loving without fear. One day when he would not question and think suspicious thoughts. One day when he accepts the love he once had tried to earn so desperately. One day he would return, after he learned, he would come back. He would come back and Thor would take him into his arms again. Thor would wait for him and Loki would try to keep him waiting for too long.

 

He would return home, and stay there, with Thor, his lover, not his enemy.


End file.
